Here With Me Songfic
by animefanatic 0 7
Summary: Well, my first ff story, I hope you like it, please do not butcher it, I'm not as good as the writers here, like Princess Karita, and Red Moon Kree. Please read and review! Oh and the song is from Michelle Branch.
1. here with me

**SongFic *Here With Me* Michelle Branch By: F.Z.**

LOOK!!! My first ever story, I hope you like it! It is dedicated to my        all time favorite book, ARTEMIS FOWL!!! I hope you have read it, if not,   well, all I can say is **READ IT**!!! Okay, here we go, please don't be   too harsh.

*It's been a long long time since I looked into the mirror

   I guess that I was blind 

   Now my reflection's getting clearer

   Now that you're gone things will never be the same again*

Holly glanced out the window and sighed, ever since the Arctic Incident,      nothing was the same, everyone treated her differently, like she was a      hero, but even with all that attention, she was still lonely, but she didn't     know for who. 

"Ugh, my life stinks, I don't get any privacy,"she complained to Foaly as   she helped him sort through the new papers in the Op. Booth, "the only     place I could go is..."

Foaly snickered, "I bet you would like that would't you? Ooooooo, Holly has a boyfriend, Holly has a boyfriend!"

Holly grimanced as she restrained a punch, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I COULD NOT CARE LESS IF HE WALKED OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!!!"

Foaly laughed, "Uh-Huh!"

Holly shot him an annoyed look and stalked out of the room.

~IRELAND~

Artemis closed his eyes and groaned, he was doing it again, what was it    about her? Why in the world was Holly popping up in his thoughts again? He walked out of the room and went to his computer and decided to alleviate his nerves and hack into someone's account on neopets, he was rich enough   already, he had over 100 million, and he just started last week. He          smirked, these accounts were too easy to hack, he didn't even have to try. Suddenly, she popped up again, groaning, he sighed, what was he going to  do? 

*There's not a minute that goes by every hour of the each day

   You're such a part of me, but I just pulled away

   Well I'm not the same girl you used to know 

   I wish I said the words I never showed*

In UnderGround Haven Holly turned around as someone slapped their hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey!"

Holly groaned, not Chix, not right now, sighing, she shielded and sprinted    away before he knew what happened. Everywhere she went, someone         pointlessly tried to make conversation. Did these people actually try to be  annoying? Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she started towards Chute 4 and took the shuttle immediatly to Tara.

*I know you had to go away, I died just a little

  And I feel that now you're the one I need

  I believe that I, would die just a little just to have you back here

  Here with me

  Here with me*

She stretched as she left the chute and found herself at Tara, smiling she walked about the plains and stared blankly at the sky, spaced in a daze.   Suddenly, all the stress caught up with her as the sky started to spin       rapidly and she collapsed on the ground, luckily, she was hidden by the Tara tree.

*You know that silence is loud, and all you hear is your heart

 and I wanted so badly just to be a part

 of something strong and true, but I was scared and left it all behind* 

"Holly? Are you okay?" 

Holly groaned, "what's going on?"

"It's okay, you're safe here"

Holly slowly woke up and thought, oh no, not here, no, I can't be here, Fowl Manor? NO! I have to leave, now!

"Holly, I know what you're thinking, it's okay, I can help you, just let me help you,"Artemis murmered softly.

Holly slowly shifted her arm and suddenly slammed it into his chest and      watched with amusement as he crashed into the wall. 

"Stay AWAY from me Fowl!" Holly whispered as she shielded and took off, but for some reason, she slowed and watched as Artemis slowly pushed his wiry frame from off the ground, he seemed in pain. She started toward      him, but stopped, what in the world am I doing, she thought.

Artemis regained his composure and looked about for Holly, she was gone,   he expected it, but still.

*I know you had to go away

   I died just a little and I feel that now your the one I need

   I believe that I, would die just a little just a little just to have you back       now

   Here with me

   Here with me*

Artemis slowly stood up and shook out the wrinkles in his polo shirt. He       glimpsed around and shook his head, scolding himself for thinking that Holly would show anything other than hatred toward him, it's just, after the        arctic incident, he thought things might be different, he shook his head      again and started to head out of the room. 

*And I'm asking

  And I'm wanting you to come back to me

  Please ?*

Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"Holly, you stayed, I thought you left for sure," Artemis said softly.

Holly appeared and forced herself to look straight into his eyes, "Yeah, I   didn't, so what?"

Artemis's gaze hardened as he stiffened, his smirk came back, "So, why  did you stay?"

Holly stared blankly at him, "Why did I stay? Um, I really don't know, I      shouldn't be here, it's just wrong!" 

She turned to leave but Artemis caught her by her wrist and held her back, "Why so soon?"

He was surprised at his words.

"I mean, it's been a while, shouldn't we get reacquinted?" he said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Look at how much I've changed!" Artemis said, smirking.

"I know, or else I would have been outta here by now!" Holly snapped.

"Now, now Captain Short, no hard feelings about the kidnapping, I still have that coin, you know."

It was Holly's turn to stiffen, "You do?" she said, barely audible.

He loosed his grip on her knowing she could get away, yet knowing she       wouldn't try. He pulled the chain around his neck off and showed it to her.

She touched it gently before realizing it was Artemis's, she turned away.

"I know you came back for a reason, don't leave again without telling me    what you were going to say at our last visit, before you left in such a rush," This came out as bitter as it was soft.

*I never will forget the look upon your face

   how you turned away and left without a trace

   but I understand that you did what you had to do

   and I thank you*

Holly glanced up, surprised at his words, "I, I..." she trailed off.

Artemis gently turned her head toward him and said, "it's okay Holly, you  can tell me anything."

Holly turned away again, but this time Artemis stopped her and drew her    into a kiss, she froze, her mind flashing rapidly. What am I doing? This is    Artemis Fowl, I can't, I can't, she stopped thinking and returned the kiss, but as soon as it ended, she backed away. 

"This is wrong, Artemis, I'm sorry, I, I, I have to go," she turned and fled. Before she did, she turned for one last glimpse of Artemis, all she saw     were his eyes. Usually devoid of emotion, now, they were filled with hurt,    anger, and most ofall, sadness. She turned away and flew off.

When she returned to the chute, she hurried back to LEP headquarters.    Everything was a mess, people were running around and Commander Root    was shouting orders. Seeing Holly, he immediatly sent her into action. 

"Holly! I need you to help take care of the dwarf and goblin crisis, hurry!"

Holly ran off, but all that was in her mind was the kiss and Artemis, she     resolved to go see him after this, she owed him that much. 

Suddenly, a goblin sneaked up behind her, before she had time to fire, he   conjured up a fireball and hurled it right in her face. Falling to the ground,   she knew she was dying, she didn't even bother to call for help, the last    thing she did was say she was sorry.

With her last breath she softly whispered, "I'm sorry Artemis, I'm so       sorry,"and with that, she died.

*I know you had to go away

   I died just a little and I feel that now your the one I need

   I believe that I, would cry just a little just to have you back here

   Here with me

   Here with me*

Artemis was stunned, he couldn't believe what he had done, did he really   kiss her? He smiled. Suddenly his computer beeped, he turned around,       snapped out of his reminisce. There was an urgent message sent to his e-mail, but how? No one had his e-mail and no one would be able to locate his  account, except for that disturbing centuar. Uh-oh, he thought racing to the computer. 

As he opened the e-mail, he saw Foaly, he seemed to be crying, he lifted   his head and said slowly as if with each word he said came more pain,      "Holly, Holly..."

Artemis leaned forward impatiently, "YES?! WHAT?!"

"Holly, she's dead, she was killed just a few minutes ago," He pushed the camera toward her body.

Artemis took in a deep breath, this couldn't be, how could it be? Holly,      dead?  

He turned away, "No, it can't be, I just saw her."

"I'm sorry Artemis, it just happened, I, I'm as sad as you are."

"No one, is as sad as I am, " Artemis whispered, he turned away as his   eyes blurred. He slowly got up and walked out of the room.

"No, it can't be, it just can't be," He muttered again and again, knowing  he was only lying to himself. 

He started to cry as he whispered, "No, Holly, how could you do this to     me? Why did you do this to me?"


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl characters…unfortunately…and I forgot this before…so sorry. Did you like the story? Please Review!!!

Thanks!


End file.
